Son Cosas De La Vida
by Aya Haruka
Summary: Kagome pasó por una infancia difícil, Sus padres murieron cuando ella era una niña y fue a parar a un orfanato. Luego de ser adoptada las cosas cambian, vida nueva, amigos nuevos, cosas nuevas, escuela nueva...Pero ¿Que pasará cuando se enamore de su profesor?


**NOTA: **Ni Inuyasha ni ningún personaje de este anime me pertenecen…

* * *

**…**

**….**

**…**

.

**Cosas De La Vida**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Su mirada denotaba dolor, cansancio, derrota, más se veía en esos ojos chocolates una chispa de ansias, confusión y felicidad, Algo que no experimentaba hace mucho. Su mirada cambiaba de un lugar a otro, no se podía estar quieta. Tenía las manos juntas y los dedos enlazados. Se encontraba sentada en una silla, con las manos en la mesa. Su mirada se centró en la mujer que tenía al frente; alta, pelo corto, piel blanca, de unos cuarenta años, Naomi Higurashi según lo que sabía. Esa mujer había hecho todo lo posible para que ellas pudieran estar juntas y ahora lo había logrado; Kagome –ahora- Higurashi iba a ser adoptada.

Las cosas se complicaron al ser Naomi una mujer viuda. Pero luego de batallar pudo obtener los papeles que certificaban que Kagome ahora era su hija. Esa mujer trabajaba en el orfanato donde Kagome había sido dejada a los siete años, luego de haber visto a sus padres biológicos ser asesinados ante sus ojos. Kagome no tenía parientes.

Naomi se había encariñado mucho con la pequeña de ahora dieciséis años y luego de cinco años de lucha, pudo obtener la custodia, papeles etc. y llevársela a casa junto con su hijo menor.

La mirada de Kagome fue una completa felicidad cuando Naomi se le acercó y luego de un abrazo le dijo –"Vamos a casa"-

~~~~~~~Capitulo Uno: "Ya estás en casa"~~~~

El viento le daba en la cara. Su sonrisa no se había borrado del rostro desde que salió de la que fue su casa o su prisión desde los siete años. Estaba feliz en saber que nunca más iba a volver. Ni ella, ni Naomi que ya se había buscado otro empleo en la gran ciudad. Miraba por la ventanilla del auto todo lo que había a su alrededor…Una carretera donde a los lados se podía contemplar el paisaje. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, nunca había salido del pueblo donde se encontraba el orfanato donde solía vivir. Hace mucho que no sentía el viento en la cara como ahora lo hacía.

Tenía tantas preguntas ¿Cómo sería su nuevo hogar? ¿Se adaptaría rápido? ¿Cómo se llevaría con el hijo de Naomi? ¿Y su escuela? Las preguntas eran muchas. Ella, sinceramente, no daba de la felicidad que tenía. Volteo su vista a ver a Naomi conducir tranquilamente el vehículo con una sonrisa en los labios. Ver la felicidad en el rostro de su "madre" la hizo muy feliz. Supo que esa mujer la quería mucho y de verdad quería traerla con ella. No se aguantó la pregunta. Salió sola de sus labios:-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a casa?- Preguntó poniendo en duda lo último dicho-

-Poco, Kagome, Poco- contestó feliz la mujer. Su sonrisa se expandió más.

**….**

Ella no conocía la gran ciudad, nunca había salido del orfanato. Sus ganas de conocer el mundo eran muchas, siempre quiso más de lo que se le otorgaba. Pero ¿Quién la culpaba?

Y allí estaba; Recorriendo las calles de la gran ciudad en auto. Con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, mirando lo "desconocido" para ella. Las grandes tiendas, los restaurantes, los locales de ropa, la gente comprando, parejas, niños, adultos, ancianos, TODOS en la gran plaza que ocupaba el lugar. Su mirada de inocencia se iluminaba más de felicidad al ver todo eso. Mientras que Naomi miraba de reojo a la adolescente dejaba escapar una gran sonrisa.

Luego de haber rondado la plaza, dos cuadras más, detuvo el auto. En frente de una gran casa de dos pisos color celeste claro. Ventanales gigantes donde se podía contemplar la luz amarillenta que se encontraba prendida adentro. Con un patio delantero lleno de flores de todos colores. Los tonos de verde oscuro, el celeste de la casa, la luz que provenía de adentro de la casa, el cielo que se oscurecía mostrando la tarde y las flores de colores mostraban una vista hermosa ante los ojos de Kagome.

Volteó su vista para ver a Naomi. Se encontraba con una sonrisa. De pronto, la mano de la mujer fue llevada al hombro de Kagome y con brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa le dijo:

-Kagome, ya estás en casa-

A la adolescente se le salían las lágrimas de los ojos al escuchar esto. Abrazó a su tutora fuertemente y esta correspondió al abrazó y besó la coronilla de la cabeza de Kagome.

**…..**

Ambas habían bajado del auto y ahora se dirigían a la casa. Kagome tenía los nervios a flor de pie. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas por el frío. Donde ella vivía no hacia tanto frío, pero supongo que tendría que acostumbrarse…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Naomi sacó las llaves de su cartera y lentamente la introdujo en la cerradura…Minutos eternos para Kagome.

Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió sintió como el calor del hogar le vino de repente a la cara y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida- dijo Naomi al abrir la puerta dejando ver el interior de la casa.

Su sonrisa se agrando más. Se quedó estática. No sabía que hacer

.Pasa, ve, conoce la casa que yo bajo tus maletas- dijo sonriente

Kagome asintió y se adentró a la casa. La sala estaba tan bien ordenada, y era tan grande…

Las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, se sentía como en su casa.

Caminó hacia la otra habitación y pudo ver que era la cocina. Estaba igualmente ordenada, todo limpio, en su lugar, no había cucarachas ni nada como en el orfanato. Su mano fue guiada hacia los adornos que se encontraban en la barra; frutas de plástico, floreros de cristal, rosas rojas… Nunca había visto tantos lujos…

Unos ruidos provenientes de la escalera hicieron que se sobresaltara y quitara rápidamente la mano de allí. Pudo ver como un niño con un piyama verde, de unos diez años, pelo oscuro y piel blanca. Ella quedó estática, y el la miró con confusión

-Sota, ella es Kagome, tu hermana mayor- dijo Naomi saliendo de quien sabe dónde y parándose detrás de Kagome, tocando su hombro.

El niño cambió su mirada de confusión a una sonrisa hiperactiva y se abalanzó sobre la adolescente

-Bienvenida nee-chan- dijo feliz el niño mientras rodeaba la cintura de la adolescente con sus cortos brazos…

Kagome no aguantó y las lágrimas cayeron. Hace tanto que no se sentía así. Correspondió al abrazo del niño, y se inclinó para poder abrazarlo mejor a él y él a ella.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron y el niño empezó a hablarle de lo mucho que quería una hermana mayor y de las cosas que le gustaban. Kagome escuchaba feliz los comentarios del niño.

La noche se había hecho. Kagome ayudó a su "madre" a juntar las maletas que habían quedado en el auto. Solo quedaba una y fue recogida por las manos de Kagome. Limpió el sudor de su frente y alzó la pesada maleta. No aguantó. No evitó dejarla en el suelo…Era la más pesada de todas. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, pero prontamente los abrió al sentirse observada. Giró su vista hacia la casa que había enfrente. Rejas altas, ventanales por todos lados y fácilmente se podría decir que ocupaba una hectárea, La casa tenía tres pisos. Se sintió muy intrigada al saber quien vivía allí. Más sacó esos pensamientos de su mente y se adentró a la casa con su maleta en manos.

**…..**

Ya habían cenado, ella ya estaba acostada, todos estaban durmiendo. Menos ella. Estaba en la habitación que le había sido otorgada. Abrigada con unas frazadas muy calentitas, pero igual sentía frío. En su habitación no había estufa…En realidad en ninguna lo había, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese frío como su nueva familia. Titiritaba del frío que tenía. Pensaba en otras cosas para distraerse, pero era inútil.

Cansada, se levantó de la cama y fue a su placar a buscar una campera bastante abrigada para el frío que tenía.

Encontró una color mostaza que era bastante abrigada…Iba a dirigirse de nuevo a su cama, pero la curiosidad le ganó y bajo las escaleras que llevaban al living. Camino hacia la ventana y se apoyó en el marco de esta y fijó su mirada en la casa del frente; la que había llamado su atención en un principio. Era muy grande y hermosa. Tenía un toque antiguo y sombrío que no la adaptaba al barrio, pero sin dudas era hermosa. Le intrigaba saber quien vivía allí…O capaz que estaba abandonada ¿Quién sabe?

Sus pensamientos cambiaron de un segundo a otro; mañana empezaría las clases, nuevos amigos, nuevos conocidos, nueva escuela, nuevas cosas para ella…Sin duda no podía esperar a que ya sea otro día. Olvidaría su pasado oscuro…Ahora si podría olvidar.

Lentamente se levantó, subió las escaleras, se adentró a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir…Ya no tenía frío, porque estaba en su hogar…

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Quería acostumbrarse al frío, ponía de su parte, pero… ¿CÓMO LO HARIA SI EN UNIFORME CONSISTE EN UNA MINI-FALDA?

Que conste que ya era otro día. Naomi había salido a trabajar muy temprano y volvería a la noche. Ella y Sota se encaminaban al instituto. Sota caminaba tranquilamente, Ella, titiritando de frío. Las calzas que acompañaban la pollera eran muy finas para el frío del lugar. Veía como las jóvenes que cruzaban por la plaza central caminaban pacíficamente con el mismo uniforme que ella y no parecían tener frío. Iba abrazada a ella misma, sus pies eran un hielo.

Se detuvieron enfrente de la escuela a la que asistía Sota, él iba a primaria todavía. Vieron como los niños ya estaban entrando y la cara del pequeño se desfiguró del susto. Salió corriendo mientras gritaba:

-Adiós nee-chan, cuídate y suerte en tu primer día- gritó agitando su mano hacia Kagome. Esta, con una gota de sudor en la nuca, hizo lo mismo.

Siguió caminando hasta la dirección del instituto al que su "madre" le había dicho que iría. Unas cuantas calles más. Lo divisó y entro directamente hacia la dirección.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos y esperó a ser atendida.

Una vez que la directora del instituto le dictó las normas de convivencia del instituto se ofreció a llevarla a su salón. Caminaron durante unos minutos, el instituto "Shikon" era bastante grande. Su salón quedaba en el segundo piso de cuatro que eran.

Llegaron hacia una puerta con el número "23". La directora Midorico tocó la puerta y en cuestión de segundos fue abierta.

-Profesor Taisho, esta es la nueva alumna; Kagome Higurashi…Se la encargo- dijo la directora Midorico al profesor que había abierto la puerta.

Lo único que Kagome pudo ver o escuchar en ese momento fue "Profesor Taisho" pero no lo recordaría: Ya se había perdido en sus ojos dorados.

_**Fin 1er Capitulo~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


End file.
